An EJamily Christmas
by sweetzles
Summary: Will EJ save the DiMera Christmas this year? Or will it be ruined?


The snow was falling outside of the DiMera Mansion, and everything was covered with the white fluffy stuff. EJ, Sami, and the kids were trapped there for the whole day, because the roads were so bad, and the power was out so they couldn't have any breakfast. It was up to EJ to make this the best Christmas the DiMera family has ever had!  
"Open this one next," Sami said, motioning to her daughter to pick up the present with green wrapping paper and a pink bow.  
The four year old ripped at the paper, and it fell to the floor.  
"Who's it from?" Sami asked Sydney.  
"Gran," Sydney said.  
"Oh, that is so nice of her to have dropped off a present for all of you. She is always so caring and generous. What did she get you?"  
"A doll."  
"A doll?" Sami exclaimed. "Wow! Don't you have enough of them?" She teased, ruffling Sydney's hair.  
"No," Sydney answered innocently. They both giggled.  
"Mommy!" Johnny came racing into the main room to give his mother a hug.  
"Hey, Johnny. Where have you been? Your big brother Will and your sisters will show you what presents are for you. Go over to them."  
"YAY! PRESENTS!" Johnny said excitedly.  
Will put Johnny's pile of presents in front of him. "There you go buddy," Will said to his younger brother. "All those are for you. You have sixteen presents! That is a lot. The rest of us got only about eleven. You are a famous young man," he said, rubbing Johnny's head. "There you go, dig into them."  
Sami smiled. She loved seeing all of her children getting along, especially during the holidays.  
"Hey," Sami suddenly realized. "Where is EJ?"  
"Ho Ho Ho! Have a jolly good Christmas." Somebody had their hands on Sami's shoulders. She turned around and was startled to see her husband in a white and red costume, with a fake white beard, and a fake fat belly.  
"Oh, EJ. You scared me!"  
"Those were my intentions," he said smiling. He kissed his wife on the lips, and then walked over to the children.  
"Oh my god," Will said under his breath. "What on Earth is he thinking?"  
"Hello Allie," EJ said, walking over to his step-daughter. He tickled her playfully. "What did Santa bring you for Christmas this year? Ho Ho Ho."  
"You're not Santa," Allie said, with tears streaming down her face.  
"What do you mean?" EJ asked her. "Of course I am! Look at me," he pointed to his big, fake belly. He reached to give Allie a hug, and she ran away from him fast. "I hate you. You're stupid!" She said sadly to EJ.  
"Allie," Sami said to her daughter angrily. "You don't do that. Stop being so disrespectful to EJ. He is trying to get a good laugh out of everyone, and I'd expect you to appreciate it. Everyone else is getting a giggle out of this, and I don't know what is wrong with you. Why would you run away from him like that, why would you be so rude to him? This is Christmas; a time for family and friends."  
"It is okay Samantha," EJ whispered to his wife.  
"No it isn't, EJ," Sami said strictly. "She is eight years old. She is not a little kid anymore. She is old enough to treat everyone the way that she would like to be treated. I'm not going to stand around and watch her do this to you."  
"This is the worst Christmas ever," Allie said, tears streaming down her face. "I hate this place! I hate grandpa EJ!" She ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Hey, Allie, WAIT." Sami tried to catch her, but her daughter was too fast.  
"Grandpa EJ, eh?" EJ said, playing with his ear. "Well that is something that I never heard before."  
"Don't listen to her, EJ," Sami reassured him. "I have to have a chat with her."  
"Samantha, I am not bothered by what an eight year old says to me. Trust me, I'm fine. Everyone has their opinion on people, and I guess her opinion on me isn't a good one."  
Will interrupted their conversation. "Cut her some slack, Mom," Will said. "She misses her father, it isn't her fault. I miss him too. He was taken away from us way too soon. And now you can't go around and expect her to be okay with you and EJ. It took me a little while to adjust to it as well, and she is still so small. I can't imagine what she is going through right now. I sure do hope you apologize to her. And soon. Kids that age tend to hold grudges, and they never stop it. So unless you want your daughter to hate you for the rest of her life, then get up there right now and confront her about it." Will pointed to the stairs. "Go!"  
"Are you sure that will help?" Sami asked, rubbing Will's arms.  
"Yes. If you're lucky it will help."  
"Okay!" Sami said, running up the stairs.  
"Do you really think that will help?" EJ asked his step-son.  
"Of course not!" Will replied. "It will just take her some time to get over her mother being so rude to her. Especially on Christmas."  
"Hey honey," Sami said to Allie, walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.  
"Go away," Allie answered. "I don't want to listen to whatever you have to say."  
"Well you are my daughter, and you will hear me out. Look, I didn't mean to be so rude to you. I just kind of snapped. You know what that is like, don't you? You have to admit, you were being kind of over the top for a kid your age. Your father's death happened four years ago, honey. I have been with EJ for three years! We have been living here for three years! I'd expect you to get used to it. The rest of the kids have."  
"I don't care how long it has been!" Allie said angrily. "I miss daddy, and I will never get over the pain of losing him."  
"Allie, sweetheart. He wasn't taken away from us because of a disease. He wasn't taken away from us because of old age. He was taken away from us because somebody KILLED him."  
"I know that. Of course I know that."  
"I'm glad you know it," Sami said. "And it wasn't EJ's fault that he is gone. So I don't know why you're acting this way."  
"I don't know either," Allie said, sounding frustrated. "I just got mad because I can't believe you could replace dad!"  
"ALLIE. I could never replace your father. But we have to move on, and find new people. And besides, I knew EJ way before you were born. He spent time with you when you were first born! Your father was in JAIL for shooting EJ. EJ has never shot anyone. He is a good man, and I wish you would respect that."  
"Fine Mom," Allie said. "I guess I overreacted a little."  
"A LITTLE?" Sami asked smiling.  
"Fine, I overreacted a lot. But I didn't mean to, and I hope EJ will forgive me."  
"He will," Sami told her. "He is a very forgiving, and thoughtful man. He wanted to make this the best Christmas for all of you. That is why I love him so much." They both got up and headed for the door.  
"Wait," Allie said, stopping her mother from leaving.  
"What is it honey?"  
"Could I ask you one question about Dad?"  
"Of course, sweetheart. Anything."  
"Do you love EJ more than him?"  
"Honey, EJ is my husband. Of course I love him more than someone who isn't with us anymore. But my love for your father was very deep, and we had such a long history together. So I want you to know how much I loved Lucas. But I'm not sure he loved me."  
Allie stuttered, but then let what she was going to say go. This was a time to celebrate, not to ask questions about the past. This was the future, and she couldn't be happier.  
Sami and Allie both went downstairs, and into the main room.  
"You got it all talked out?" EJ asked, approaching Sami and her daughter.  
"Yep," Sami said, answering him. "Everything is fine, isn't it honey?"  
"Of course," Allie answered.  
"And EJ, I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted. I hope you can forgive me. I know how mean I was to you, and I truly regret it."  
"It's okay, Allie," EJ said.  
Allie put her arms out for a hug from EJ. He put his arms around his step-daughter, and they shared a long hug. Sami smiled at them, and EJ smiled back. It might of not of been the best Christmas ever, or the Christmas the whole family expected, but it sure was a Christmas filled with laughter, friends, and family. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
